


Stacked

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Frottage, Kissing, Liam is following him, M/M, Skater!Theo, Theo gets hurt, Theo is sassy, Whatever it's just a fluffy drabble guys enjoy it, and Liam is conflicted, because Theo is obv Super!Evil, now there is kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam is under orders to follow Theo but he seems alright, so he's not being particularly subtle about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> For my favourite boy for the Thiam Secret Santa.

Stiles had placed Liam in charge of following Theo around after they had gotten caught in the preserve, thinking that one werewolf would be better equipped to stalk another wolf. Despite having a perfectly innocent reason, and a rather depressing one at that, for being in the woods, Stiles refused to believe that Theo was anything other than “a problem.” Liam disagreed, which was how he found himself rather unsubtly sitting at a bench by the skatepark while Theo amused himself doing kickflips. He would do what Stiles asked, but he wasn’t prepared to put in enough effort to be sneaky about it.

Theo was laughing as he stacked it, his board skittering away and landing near Liam. He retrieved it, winking at him, before getting straight back onto the board. Liam sighed, eyes drifting over Theo’s body, from the black back-to-front snapback down over the long-sleeved blue shirt, to the ripped skinny jeans that hugged his ass perfectly and topped off by a pair of pristine white converse. He looked sinfully hot, completely in his element.

Liam felt wildly out of place by comparison with his grey sweatpants and maroon Beacon Hills hoodie. He played lacrosse and was generally considered to be the typical jock who worked out in his spare time and was a little bit full of himself. Both of which were true, but Liam liked to think he was more than that. He also liked history, and cared deeply about his friends and family, and obviously there was the whole IED thing, but that was something that he had left behind him at Devenford Prep, hopefully. He was pretty straightlaced, really, he didn’t drink, he didn’t go to parties, and he wasn’t dating anyone either.

Skaters, on the other hand, were rebels, or at least these ones were. The people that Theo was currently hanging around with were handing around a flask and chain smoking as they lounged around watching Theo. Liam wrinkled up his sensitive nose at the smell, eyes dragging back over to Theo, who was dropping into the bowl with a determined look on his face. Liam rolled his eyes.

Everytime Theo had attempted this trick so far, he had hurt himself. And this time was no exception. His board flew out from underneath him, sending him sprawling down to the bottom with a pained grunt. His so-called friends laughed, but Liam rose slowly to his feet as he smelled blood.

“You okay?” He asked under his breath.

“I think I broke my fucking leg,” Theo muttered, cursing as he examined it. One of his friends rose to their feet but Theo waved them away, pretending to be fine.

“Want a hand?”

“I’m fine,” Theo growled, clenching his hands into fists. Liam slowly sat back down and waited to see what Theo would do.

Theo turned away from his friends, hiding his face as he dug his fingers into his leg, twisting it. Liam could just hear him snarling quietly over the sickening sound of a bone being pushed back into place and winced in sympathy. Even with accelerated healing, breaking bones wasn’t fun.

The other boy remained hunched over, panting, for another minute, sucking in air as his flesh started to knit back together. Eventually, he huffed, turning to look at Liam.

“Will you help me back to my truck, please?” He asked, hazel eyes dull with pain.

“Sure,” Liam said, getting up and sliding down to help Theo to his feet. Theo wrapped his arm around his shoulders while Liam placed his around his waist, holding him steady as he began to hobble forwards. He was almost immediately overwhelmed by that same clean, crisp scent from the other night in the woods, his wolf rumbling in his chest, wanting to press its nose into Theo’s neck and breathe it in. His eyes dropped to Theo’s neck, fixated on his pulse, and he licked his lips.

“You alright there?” Theo asked, sounding bemused. Liam startled, realising that they had reached the truck.

“Fine,” Liam said, blushing as he let his gaze drop. “How’s your leg?”

“I’ll probably live,” Theo said cheerfully. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his truck. Liam stepped back as he opened the door and climbed in with a groan. “Do me a favour though?”

“What?” Liam asked.

“Make sure you bring my board with you when you watch me sleep tonight,” Theo said. He smirked as Liam’s eyes widened, spluttering a denial, red in the face. All Liam could hear as Theo sped off was the squeal of tires and his peals of laughter.

“Fucking Stiles,” Liam muttered as he turned to go and retrieve Theo’s skateboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam rolled up out the front of Theo’s place. Literally. He wasn’t one to look a gift skateboard in the mouth.

“Not bad,” Theo drawled from where he sat on the front porch, setting the book he had been reading to one side. Liam glared at him as he leaned all his weight back to come to a stop, grabbing the skateboard with one hand. By some miracle, he managed to do it without landing on his ass.

He stalked up to the porch, dropping it at Theo’s feet. “There’s your skateboard,” he muttered.

“So nice of you to bring it around for me,” Theo snickered, leaning back on his hands and looking up at him.

“Yeah haha very funny,” Liam rolled his eyes. “How’s your leg?”

“Aww, are you concerned for me baby wolf?” Theo asked, delighted. Liam scowled.

“No,” he denied. “I was being polite. I actually don’t give a shit.”

Theo found that hilarious apparently, tipping his head back and laughing. Liam just stared at him, that spot on his neck capturing his attention again. Why did the evil dude (and yes, he’d received another lecture from Stiles on the subject) have to be so hot?

“So who’s taking over from you on Theo duty?” He asked once he’d finally stopped laughing, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Liam’s scowl deepened. “No one.”

“Ouch,” Theo smirked. “Puppy’s pulling an all-nighter.”

Liam flopped down next to him with a sigh. “Apparently.”

He could feel Theo’s eyes on the side of his face and studiously ignored him, though he could feel his heart rate pick up. Silence fell between them, not exactly comfortable but not tense either. Liam just stared up at the sky, lost in thoughts.

“Do you want to come inside?” Theo asked after a few minutes. Liam stared at him incredulously. “What?” Theo asked. “Is that against the rules?

He remembered his earlier phone call with Stiles. "And do not, for any reason, let him know you’re there.”  _Oops._  “And don’t go into his house without back up. It’s far too dangerous.”

“Fuck it,” Liam said, standing up. “It’s too cold to stay out here all night.” The again went unsaid, but it hung between them, Theo giving him a knowing look as he got to his feet.

“Wait,” Liam said, and Theo paused in front of the door. “You’re not actually evil, are you?”

Theo turned to look at him. “What do you think?”

“I think that answering a question with a question is sketchy as fuck,” Liam said honestly.

Theo smirked, turning and walking towards him until they were face to face.  
“You know,” Theo said, eyes twinkling, “we could be friends, Liam.”

“Friends?” Liam asked.

“Or more than friends,” Theo shrugged, grinning and looking away. Liam stared at him, stunned.

This was guy was clearly, 100%, no doubts whatsoever evil. Fuck.

Classic redirection tactic. Liam didn’t know what was more annoying, the fact that Theo was evil, or the fact that he thought Liam would fall for the oldest trick in the book.

“Funny,” Liam sneered, brushing past Theo and waiting in front of the door.

“You’ll come around,” Theo said, undeterred.

More proof. What teenage boy wasn’t crushed by rejection? Stiles was right, not that Liam would be telling him that anytime soon.

Theo pushed the door open, leading him inside. The house was fully furnished but lacked the finer details. The knick-knacks and clutter that always littered a house that was lived in. The absence of family photos was also notable. Liam’s house was plastered with them, so the bare walls irked him. It wasn’t fair that Theo’s parents hadn’t covered every available surface with his baby photos.

“Nice house,” Liam said to fill the silence.

“Are you being polite again?” Theo asked, shooting him a smirk over his shoulder.

“Maybe,” Liam admitted.

“No need,” Theo said. “You won’t offend me.”

“Okay,” Liam said. “Your house is weird. There’s no pictures.”

“Wanted to coo over my baby photos?” Theo asked, pausing in front of a door, giving him an amused smile.

“Laugh, yes, coo, no,” Liam shrugged.

“Sure,” Theo winked. “Whatever you say Liam.”

He stepped through the door into what Liam immediately realised was his bedroom.

He looked around, curiousity overriding his caution. This room was far more personal. The bed was rumpled, the blanket kicked to the edge of the bed and the sheet twisted. Restless nights. The desk held a laptop and was littered with open books and pens and sticky notes. Studious. Open cupboard with rows of clothes hung up, a mirror hanging on the inside of the door. Took pride in his appearance. And of course a huge TV dominating the room with a PlayStation. Liam already knew which game was in the console. He’d been watching him play it for several hours the past few nights with Stiles. He went between school and home, not realising how odd that was. So he was bored, no friends, and a bit clueless about how to pretend to be a normal teenage boy.

“Are you going to join me?” Theo asked, still clearly amused by Liam.

Liam looked at him. He’d thrown the blanket back over the bed and was now perched on the end of it, two controllers in his hand. The TV was already on, flashing the startup menu.

He said nothing as he sat next to Theo, taking the second controller from his hands, frowning at the shiver that ran through his body as his fingers brushed Theo’s.

“Have you played this game before?” Theo asked.

“No,” Liam admitted reluctantly. His mum didn’t like him playing shooting games. Seemed to think it could trigger his anger. He didn’t know enough about his IED to know if that true or not.

“It’s fairly easy,” Theo said. “I’m getting pretty good at it.”

Another admission, though he didn’t seem to realise it.

The more time that passed, the more that Liam was sure that Theo had never had a friend before, had never spent time with anyone like this. He seemed almost desperately happy, almost manic, and Liam felt a stirring of pity. Stiles had told him that Theo had been 8 when his sister had died and he’d left. What had happened to him in those ten years?

“Are you even trying?” Theo snickered as his character snuck up behind Liam’s and shot him. Liam’s screen turned black and Liam tried not to take it as an omen.

“Not really,” he admitted.

“We could play something different,” Theo suggested, gesturing to the three other games sitting on the tv unit, all still wrapped in plastic.

“No, that’s okay,” Liam said, pulling out his phone and checking the time. “It’s late.”

“Got somewhere else to be?” Theo taunted.

“Oh fuck off, honestly,” Liam snapped, getting to his feet. Fuck whatever Stiles said, he was going home, to sleep, in his own damn bed.

“Temper, temper,” Theo said, standing as well.

Liam felt his rage spike, his chest tight. He turned to leave, trying to swallow it down.

“Where are you going?” Theo growled.

“Home,” Liam hissed, storming out of the room. One more second in Theo’s company and he was definitely going to do something he would regret.

But Theo had different plans, charging after him, grabbing him and pinning Liam with his back to the wall. His eyes were burning gold as he glared at Liam.

A thrill went through Liam’s body, anger sizzling like fire in his veins. A good fight was exactly what he needed right now. And Theo was a wolf, he would heal. Liam wouldn’t have to worry about landing him in hospital.

Theo had other ideas though. He didn’t hit him. Instead, he did something completely unexpected.

Theo Raeken, fists clenched in Liam’s shirt, leaned in and kissed him with bruising force.

Liam Dunbar, completely stunned, froze in place and let him.

The kiss softened and Theo sighed, fingers loosening their grip as his lips brushed Liam’s. Liam felt himself responding, his heart pounding in his ears as he tentatively kissed him back.

Theo pulled back, staring at him with wide eyes. Liam stared back, panic making him do the first thing he could think of. He punched Theo square in the jaw, sending him flying back into the other wall, and then Liam was running, bursting out the front door and taking deep, gasping breaths of the cold night air.

His whole body was trembling as he shakily sat on the edge of the front porch, mind racing a million miles an hour.

“Liam, wait!” Theo yelled from inside, racing out, only to skid to a stop as he saw Liam sitting outside his house. “Oh,” he whispered.

Slowly, Theo approached him. Liam felt his shoulders tense as Theo stood behind him, looking down. He waited, but Theo didn’t say anything.  
Liam took a deep breath, relaxing by slow increments, until he felt calmer. His heart was still beating faster than normal, but he had a lot more control now.

“Why?” He asked, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know,” Theo whispered.

The normally cocky and confident Theo’s hands were shaking slightly as he sat down next to Liam.

“Why did you do it?” Liam asked again, frustrated.

“I don’t know, okay,” Theo snapped, throwing his hands up. “I wanted to, so I did.”

“You wanted to?” Liam growled. “And Theo Raeken just takes what he wants, I guess.”

“I don’t-” Theo broke off with a frustrated growl. “Is that not what you do?”

“What?” Liam asked incredulously.

He turned and glared at him, but Theo just looked uncertain. Abruptly, Liam’s anger dissipated. If Theo had never had a friend, then he’d certainly never had anything else either.

“That was my first kiss,” Liam said quietly. “I-” He broke off with a sigh, looking away.

“Me too,” Theo whispered.

“I figured,” Liam said, running a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. “You clearly don’t have much experience with this.”

“With kissing?” Theo asked defensively. “Neither do you apparently.”

“No, with being a teenager,” Liam said, swallowing down his annoyance. He couldn’t believe he was here, about to try and teach Theo ‘supervillain’ Raeken how to be a real boy.

“Generally you ask permission to kiss someone,” Liam explained. “Unless you’re in a relationship with them.”

“Oh,” Theo said. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Would help you avoid the punch afterwards,” Liam pointed out dryly.

Theo smirked as he rubbed his jaw. “It was a good punch though.”

Liam rolled his eyes.

“Good kiss too,” Theo muttered under his breath.

Liam pretended he didn’t hear him, though his blush probably made it obvious. And he didn’t disagree. It had been good, and Liam didn’t even want to admit to himself how much he wanted Theo to do it again.

“You don’t have to leave,” Theo said after a few moments. “I won’t do it again.”  
That shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did, a pang making Liam’s chest ache, so painful that he brought a hand up to his chest, rubbing it.

“Unless,” Theo whispered, voice shaking, taking a deep breath. “Unless you want me to?”

Liam turned to look at him, and Theo looked so uncertain and hopeful that Liam felt a deeper pang, an ache that filled his whole body, a  _need_.

“Okay,” he breathed.

Theo blinked, looking dazed. “Wait, really?”

“Yes,” Liam said, more firmly this time. “Kiss me.”

Slowly, Theo inched closer until he was right next to Liam, one hand coming up to gently trace Liam’s jaw, tilting his head up, his eyes shining a deep forest green and capturing Liam’s gaze as he drowned in them. “Please,” Liam whispered.

The hand at his jaw slid around to cup the back of his head and then Theo closed the distance, brushing his lips over Liam’s. Liam sighed, and Theo’s hand gripped his hair as he swallowed it down, greedily taking another kiss, and another, until Liam was fisting his shirt with both hands, needing something to hold onto as Theo’s tongue delved into his mouth and their tongues stroked and massaged. Liam opened his mouth wider, a needy mewl slipping from his lips, trying to get closer, wanting more more more.

“Liam,” Theo moaned, tugging at his hair, kissing him hungrily. He pulled away, panting, eyes wide and panicked as he stared at him. “What is this?” Theo asked, his other hand reaching up to brush against his own kiss bruised lips.

“I don’t know,” Liam admitted quietly, just as shocked at the passion and fire stirring in his belly. He’d never wanted anything more than he wanted Theo’s lips back on his.

“Is that normal?” Theo asked him desperately. “Because it didn’t feel normal. It was-”

 _Perfect_ , Liam finished the sentence in his head. Shit, he was so screwed.

“I-” Liam said, licking his lips nervously. “I should probably go home.”

“What?” Theo asked, face falling.

“It’s one in the morning,” Liam whispered. “And I-” He shook his head. “I need to think.”

“About what?” Theo pressed, hand slowly dropping from where it had still been tangled in Liam’s hair.

“What the hell I do now,” Liam said, dropping his gaze to Theo’s lips. He wanted to lean in and taste him again. Dragging his gaze back up to Theo’s eyes felt like the hardest thing he’d ever done.

“I’ll drive you,” Theo said, still looking painfully uncertain.

“Thanks,” Liam nodded, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I’ll get my keys. Stay,” Theo urged him, like Liam would vanish the second he took his eyes off him. Liam nodded stiffly, and Theo dashed inside.

Theo was back a minute later, wearing his black jacket and keys jangling in his hand. “Are you sure you have to go?” He asked, standing at the door, looking at Liam. “You can stay here.”

It was tempting, more than it should be. To just walk back into the house and fall onto Theo’s bed, limbs tangled, kissing until dawn broke, but Liam didn’t dare.

“I can’t,” Liam said hoarsely.

“You want to, though,” Theo observed.

“Yes,” Liam sighed.

Theo studied him, shoulders releasing some of his tension. “Okay,” he said simply. “Let’s go.”

Liam trailed after him to his truck, confused at Theo’s abrupt shift in mood. He climbed into the passenger seat, watching Theo as he got in and turned on the truck, driving them to the other side of town where Liam lived.

“Should I bother asking how you know where I live?” Liam asked, glancing at his house, dark at this hour.

“You could ask,” Theo smirked. “I might even tell you.”

But Liam didn’t want to know.

He looked back at Theo, studying his face. He looked tired, but the way he was looking at Liam was soft, tender, and Liam found himself leaning towards him, holding his breath. He brought his hand up, gently tracing along Theo’s neck, kissing him with all of the passion he couldn’t voice, capturing his lips with his, sucking the lower one into his mouth, brushing over it with his tongue. Theo whined, and Liam soothed him with another kiss, and then another, before moving down his jaw, nudging Theo’s head to the side so that he could kiss his neck.

Theo’s scent was intoxicating, and Liam pressed his lips against his pulse, keeping them there, feeling it flutter. “You know I have to stay away from you,” Liam whispered, feeling the jump against his lips.

“I know,” Theo said, swallowing.

Liam drew away, not looking at him as he got out of the car, walking towards the house.

He heard Theo curse and paused at the front door, not looking back, but not going inside, waiting for something.

Theo sighed. Liam heard it as clearly as if he was still beside him.

“I’ll try, okay?” Theo said quietly.

“Try?” Liam asked.

“To fix it.”

And then Theo drove away, Liam looking after him.

The truck had been gone for a few minutes before Liam slipped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty photoset here: http://extrasteps.tumblr.com/post/174235398339/stacked-chapter-2-previous-chapter-and-photoset


	3. Chapter 3

Liam sat looking down at his sandwich and apple. He didn't really feel hungry, just tired. After Theo had left, he'd spent a long time staring at his ceiling before eventually falling into a restless sleep. School was the last place he wanted to be right now. He wanted to move, to run and throw himself around until his mind was silent.

"Wanna go sit outside?" Mason asked him quietly.

Startled, Liam look at him. "Huh?"

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Mason said sympathetically. "Your fingers are tapping on the table like you're about to jump out of your skin."

"Yeah," Liam sighed. "Yeah let's go."

They walked out to the pitch, and being outside was already helping immensely. He took a deep breath, dumping his bag by the bleachers and jogging away. Mason sat down, watching as he ran a few laps.

"Better?" Mason asked when Liam took a break, flopping onto the bench beside him.

"Not really," Liam sighed. "I don't think I could run far and fast enough to escape this one."

"Want to talk about it?" Mason said, glancing at him.

Liam shrugged. "I'm shit with words, you know that."

"You could act it out," Mason suggested.

Liam blushed at the thought of pantomiming his kisses with Theo.

"Uh, no," he muttered.

"Oh my god, Liam Dunbar you're blushing," Mason grinned.

"Nope," Liam said vehemently. "I'm just flushed from my run."

"Sure," Mason drawled. "So how far did you go with this lucky young lady? And who is she for that matter?"

Liam's heart sunk. "There was no girl," he whispered.

When he glanced at Mason, it was to find the boy studying him with a serious look on his face. "Oh," Mason said. "So it was a guy then?"

Liam nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He knew that Mason of all people would understand, but it was still nerve-wracking, coming out like this. 

Though he wasn't even sure what he was. He'd never been attracted to a guy before Theo.

"So is this a gay crisis or a guy crisis?" Mason asked.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked with a frown.

"Are you angsting because you're not straight? Or because of whoever the guy is?" Mason explained.

"Oh," Liam nodded. "Guy crisis, definitely. I mean, the not straight thing is a surprise, but whatever. I always thought that attraction was more about who a person is than what their genitals are."

"Good man," Mason said, clapping him on the shoulder. "A very healthy attitude."

"So, a guy crisis," he mused. "Is the guy a good kisser?"

"The guy is a great kisser," Liam sighed, leaning back on his elbows.

"And the guy is interested?" Mason asked.

"The guy is," Liam confirmed.

"And the problem is?" Mason asked skeptically.

He said nothing, just sighing.

"Is it a supernatural thing?" Mason asked quietly, looking around.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to break," Liam said with a faint smile.

"I'm trying not to overwhelm you with a million questions," Mason said, but he was squirming, biting his lip.

"You can have three," Liam said generously.

"Only three?" Mason whined.

"A day," Liam relented.

"Oh, yeah okay then," Mason agreed. "You can go for another run if you want to, while I prioritise," he said, pulling a notebook out of his bag.

Liam laughed, getting to his feet.

None of Mason's questions had anything to do with Theo. Apparently, how he was bitten and what had happened with the Berserkers was a lot higher on Mason's priority list. Not that Liam minded. How could he talk about his feelings for Theo when he didn't know anything about them himself?

***

Theo slid into a seat on a vacant table near the back of the room. He glanced around, but Liam was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, looking down at his lunch.  
Instead of going "home" he had spent all night driving around town, feeling restless. 

He had no idea what he was going to do. He wanted Liam, wanted to keep kissing him and exploring where that might lead him, but to do so without enacting his Big Evil Plan to steal Scott's alpha status was a conundrum. He needed power if he was going to escape the Dread Doctors. Otherwise, any happiness that he had with Liam would only be temporary.

As if thinking of him had summoned him, Scott walked into the cafeteria. Theo already knew that none of Scott's friends were there, which meant-

"Okay if I sit?" Scott asked.

"Of course," Theo said.

He tried to summon his usual cocky demeanor, but it had abandoned him overnight. He stared at Scott, having absolutely no idea what to say.

"How have you been?" Scott asked.

Old Theo would have found a way to turn this around, to get more sympathy from Scott. New Theo just stared at him blankly.

"Fine, tired I guess," he shrugged.

"Stiles still following you around everywhere?" Scott asked sympathetically.

"No, actually," Theo sighed. "He's making Liam do it."

"What?" Scott objected incredulously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Liam showed up at my house last night looking all exhausted and grumpy and I drove him home," Theo said with a frown.

Okay, so maybe he was leaving some things out, but throwing Stiles under the bus would be worth it if Liam wasn't forced to keep babysitting him every night.

"That's messed up," Scott growled. "I'll talk to him."

Piss off Stiles, Liam gets to sleep. Win-win. Though Liam probably wouldn't thank him for it. Still, he'd feel better knowing that Liam was at home at night. No one knew better than him what dangers lurked Beacon Hills at the moment.

"Thanks for driving him home," Scott said, looking at him. Theo met his gaze, squirming a little at the open and honest appreciation in his eyes. He didn't deserve it. Not really. If he'd had his way, he would have locked Liam in his room and thrown away the key. But something about Scott's beta tugged at him, made him feel things he'd never felt before, made him want to be better.

And he'd promised to try and fix it.

"Don't thank me," Theo said, looking away. "It was nothing."

They were interrupted by Lydia sliding in next to Scott. Her eyes swept him, lit as always by that inner intelligence that intimidated the hell out of Theo.

"Hey Lydia," Scott smiled, and she glanced at him, and then between the two of them, frowning slightly.

"Something changed," she said, ignoring Scott's greeting.

"Huh?" Scott asked, blinking at her.

"You trust him," she observed. "You didn't before."

"Lydia," Scott hissed, trying to quiet her. She just shook her head.

"Don't Lydia me," she snapped at him. Her eyes returned to Theo, pinning him in place, and the urge to bare his soul and admit everything was almost overwhelming. "You would have tried to change the subject by now," she noted. "Or at least smirked."

Theo shrugged. "Everything's different now," he admitted quietly.

"So I was right," she nodded. "Something changed. For the better, by the looks." She held out her hand to him, and he stared at it confused. "I'm Lydia, it's nice to meet you."

"I know who you are," he frowned.

She gave him a pitying smile. "Perhaps, but I think this is my first time meeting you."

And didn't that strike him right down to the core. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, reaching for her hand. "Nice to meet you," he muttered.

And then she turned to Scott and started discussing something else, like she hadn't just ripped his chest open and bared his soul. He stared down at his food, utterly unmanned, wondering how he'd ever thought it possible that he would outsmart these people.

Stiles and Malia were the last to join them. Malia slid in next to him without a care in the world, immediately complaining about Maths, but Stiles... Stiles just stood there, glaring down at him.

Everyone at the table went quiet as they noticed, looking between Stiles and Theo.

"Why are you sitting at our table?" Stiles asked, sneering at him.

"Actually, I sat with him," Scott informed him. Stiles didn't look away from Theo to acknowledge that Scott had spoken.

"Pulled the pity card, did you?" He asked accusingly. "Look at me, I have no friends, sit with me Scott," he mocked.

"That's enough," Scott scolded him. "Stiles, just sit down. You're making a scene."

"I'm not sitting down with him here," Stiles said. He looked at Scott, the challenge clear. Him or me. 

Theo sighed, grabbing his lunch and standing up.

"Sit down," Scott commanded him. Theo's ass hit the seat immediately, instinctively responding to the authority in the true alpha's voice.

"Scott?" Stiles gaped.

"You wanna tell me why you have Liam following Theo around?" Scott asked him, looking angry. "Not only during the day, but even at night Stiles? What the hell?"

"What? That's-" Stiles spluttered. "He shouldn't even know about that. See? He's evil!"

"What's evil," Scott said, standing slowly, "is forcing a sixteen year old kid to stake out someone's house in the middle of the night. We don't do shit like that, Stiles. It's gone too far. Leave Liam alone, and Theo too for that matter."

"You're seriously picking his side?" Stiles asked incredulously. "Can't you see that he's just trying to drive a wedge between us?"

"Tell me one thing," Scott said. "One single concrete piece of evidence you have that Theo deserves the way you're treating him."

Stiles stared at him, mouth opening and closing several times. Then he deflated, shoulders drooping. "You know what," he growled. "Just forget it. He'll show his true colours eventually, and then you'll see I was right." He stalked off angrily.  
Lydia sighed as Scott slowly sat back down. An awkward silence fell.

"This is gonna be super awkward if you actually are evil," Malia said cheerfully to Theo, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not," he said.

Not anymore.

***

It was a very weird week, and Theo was at his wits end. There was definitely something going on in the lab, something that caused the tunnels to echo with the sickening screams of someone in horrific pain. Not that long ago, Theo wouldn't have even batted an eye. But now, with Liam sitting on his shoulder looking on disapprovingly, Theo found his viewpoint shifting. So, he hovered, waiting in the background until the Dread Doctors had left and then he slowly ventured into the room.

The boy, Donovan, was passed out on the table, blood caked down his chin and neck, soaking into his shirt. The smell of it made Theo sick to his stomach, and he slunk forward almost silently, eyes averted from his face as he undid his restraints.

"Why?" Donovan asked, voice hoarse from screaming.

Theo looked at him, keeping his expression blank. "Because no one ever helped me. Run, run far. They'll lose interest if they can't find you."

He didn't look back to see if he took his advice, leaving the room just as silently as he'd entered it.

An odd feeling in his stomach made him wait in his car to see what the boy would do.

Donovan stumbled out of the tunnel, looking around. Left would lead him out of town, right would take him towards it.

In his mind, Theo begged him to make the right choice.  _Go left, go left._

He went right.

Theo sighed, turning on his truck and following him from a safe distance. He tracked him to the police station, where he sat watching and waiting. And then Stiles walked out, getting into his jeep, Donovan using the cover of the darkness to follow him, with Theo bringing up the rear. His heart was racing. What was Donovan doing? Why was he chasing after Stiles?

He pulled into the car park in time to watch Donovan reach and grab Stiles' shoulder, making Stiles scream in pain, and then they were wrestling. Theo panicked. He should help, but how could he explain how Donovan had escaped the Dread Doctors? One word from Donovan about how he had set him free could ruin everything.

But if Donovan hurt Stiles, or killed him, god, that would be so much worse.  
Resolve filled him. There was a third way. As quickly as he could, he stripped off his jacket and shirt, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them and his underwear down, kicking off his socks and shoes at the same time. He cracked open his door, glancing up in time to watch Stiles stumbling into the school with Donovan stalking after him.

He shifted, slipping down onto the asphalt and bounding towards the school, following the scent of blood to the library.

Stiles was climbing, with Donovan coming after him, and Theo ran forwards with a snarl, teeth clamping down on Donovan's leg as he tugged him down. 

Donovan turned with a snarl, lashing out at him. Theo yelped as the teeth on his hand sunk into Theo's side, holding him down as he brought his other hand around.

Theo shrank back, closing his eyes and whining, but before Donovan could land the blow, a loud clatter sounded, and the scaffolding poles rained down around them, a sickening squelch setting Theo's teeth on edge. The hand that had been holding him down went slack, and Theo opened his eyes, seeing the lifeless eyes of the other boy staring down at him, the overwhelming scent of blood and mercury hitting him like a solid wall, making him feel woozy. Or maybe that was the blood loss.

"Shit, shit," Stiles hissed as he scrambled down the scaffolding and towards him, pulling Donovan's hand away and setting Theo free, sliding him out from underneath the body. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, Theo nodded. Both of them turned to look at Donovan. "He's dead. Isn't he," Stiles whispered. "I killed him."

Theo whined, but Stiles didn't look at him. "I have to- I have to call- an ambulance, or the police- something- I have to do something." He took his phone from Donovan's pocket, stumbling from the room to make the call. And Theo, feeling the tell-tale crackle of electricity in the air, slipped into the shadows, making himself as small as possible as he trembled in pain against one of the bookshelves.

The Dread Doctors took Donovan's body, and when Stiles returned, the room was empty.

***

Theo's movements were becoming sluggish as he reached Liam's house. He made his way to Liam's large windows, whining softly, scratching at the glass, darkness gathering in at the edges of his vision. He heard the door open and then Liam give a cry of shock. He smelled scared and confused, and Theo's mind was slow to realise that Liam wouldn't know it was him. It took all of his strength to look up at Liam, eyes pleading with him to help.

"Hey there," Liam said softly, his voice high with panic. "Nice wolfie."

Theo nodded, the movement making him feel dizzy.

"Wait, you can understand me?" Liam asked, sounding amazed. Theo whined, and Liam moved closer, hand tentatively reaching towards him. "Was it you that chased me and Mason through the school?"

Theo had forgotten about that. He whined again, softer this time, and Liam touched his side, gasping as thick black lines ran up his arm, his hand covered almost immediately with blood.

Liam groaned in pain, and Theo tried to pull away, blacking out in the process.  
When he woke up a while later, he was human, lying on top of Liam's bed. The other boy was sitting at his side, looking down at him with a deep frown on his face as he gently wiped blood from Theo's side with a hand towel. Theo watched as Liam leaned down, dipping it into the bucket of water at his feet and wringing it out and bringing it back to his body. The water was a deep red.

"So, you can shift," Liam said quietly, glancing up at him and then back down to his side.

"Yes," Theo whispered.

"How did you get hurt?" Liam asked. "Were you doing something bad?"

"No," Theo sighed. "I was doing something stupid."

The edge of Liam's lips turned upwards. "Stupid huh. Sounds like something I'd do."

"Probably," Theo agreed.

Liam fell quiet, cleaning the towel again. Theo looked down his body to where the bite from Donovan was still healing. Liam, as always, seemed to read his mind. "You heal really slowly," he observed.

"I do," Theo confirmed warily.

He couldn't lie to Liam. If he asked, he'd tell him the truth.

Liam looked up, meeting his gaze. "Is it because you're an omega?" He asked.

Theo shook his head slowly. "No."

"Will you tell me why?" Liam asked, blue eyes steady as he gazed at him.

"If you ask me to," Theo said honestly.

Theo watched as Liam considered it. "Is it dangerous for me to know?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes," Theo said.

"Is it more dangerous for me to not know?" Liam continued.

Theo sighed. "Yes."

Liam nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "Tell me all of it."

Theo stared at him, anxiety rising. All of it? Every last one of his secrets? Every last one of his terrible actions?

"I want to trust you," Liam said, finally glancing away. "But I can't if you don't trust me with the truth, with the whole story. I'm an all or nothing kind of guy, Theo. I don't do half-way."

So Theo, lying on Liam's bed, soothed by the slow movements of Liam cleaning the blood from his body, told Liam his story, until his voice cracked, and the shame was too much, and Liam had dropped the towel into the bucket, staring down at his hands as he listened without interruption. When Theo had finally finished, explaining the fight with Donovan and Stiles, and what had happened, his voice was barely more than a whisper. He trailed off, feeling empty, like saying it all out loud had lanced the pain of the wounds he carried with him.

"That's everything?" Liam asked.

Theo nodded. "Yeah," he breathed.

"That's a lot," Liam said. "A lot to take in. A lot to have lived through, too. You're what? Eighteen?"

"Yeah, I guess I must be," he said with a contemplative frown. He hadn't paid attention to birthdays for a fair while now.

"So Donovan, he was another one of these chimeras? Like you?" Liam asked.

"He might still be," Theo explained. "They can bring him back. They have a serum for that."

"A serum that brings people back from the dead?" Liam asked incredulously.

"Well, chimeras yeah. I doubt it would work on anyone else," Theo shrugged.

"I assume you have some stashed away?" Liam asked with a faint smile.

"A few doses yeah," Theo admitted, squirming under Liam's knowing gaze.

"How many more are there?"

"Chimeras?" Theo asked. "Hard to say. They're always making new ones, and the majority of them die."

"And they want to resurrect that creature, that mythical werewolf?" Liam mused.  
"It's real," Theo assured him.

"And Super Evil," Liam sighed. Theo smiled faintly. He could hear the capital letters.

"Yeah, when he was around last time he killed hundreds of people," Theo told him. "He's a mass-murderer."

"Well shit," Liam groaned. "What the fuck are we gonna do?"

Theo stared at him, heart in his throat. "We?" He breathed.

Liam blushed slightly, eyes dropping. "Maybe," he admitted. "I don't know. I'd like to try, I think."

The flash of hope in his chest was more painful than the wound in his side, and he gasped as his heart started racing. Liam looked surprised as Theo sat up on his elbows, looking at him with his heart in his eyes.

"Do you mean it?" Theo asked hoarsely, voice tight with emotion.

"I'm not in the practice of saying things I don't mean," Liam said, though he looked nervous, eyes dropping to Theo's side. He reached up, Theo shivering at the light touches that brushed over his stomach. He looked down, both of them watching as the last of his wound closed over, the skin still a little red and inflamed. Liam leaned down, lips pressing lightly to the wound, eyes flicking up, his gaze heated as it met his.

"Liam," Theo whispered, his eyes pleading. But Liam just looked at him as he slowly kissed his way up, his lips softly trailing over his stomach, and then up his abs, tongue flicking out to taste. There was fire in his veins, simmering everywhere Liam's lips fell, and he whined deep in his chest as Liam's torturous pace continued up further, mouth closing around the hard bud of his nipple and sucking. 

"Liam," Theo moaned, reaching for him, but Liam gently pushed his hands away, pinning them at his side as he kissed across his chest and took the other nipple into his mouth. His eyes were a dark blue now, echoing the same lust, the same need that Theo could feel aching in his fingers.

"Tell me," Theo pleaded with him. "Tell me you feel it too." Liam moved up even further, hovering over him, slowly bringing his hips down onto Theo's, their hard cocks meeting as Liam rubbed against him with a slow, hard grind, a light whimper falling him his lips.

"I feel it," Liam whispered, leaning down and nudging his face to the side so that he could kiss his neck, Theo moaning as Liam combined another drag of his hips with a hard suck on his pulse, making him feel weak, melting underneath him, completely lost.

All he could do was feel, as Liam licked and kissed and sucked at the skin of his neck, more sensitive than Theo ever would have guessed, making his hips buck up to meet Liam's again and again, until he was a panting, moaning mess. Liam bit at his ear, and Theo shivered violently, feeling the pleasure in his stomach reach its tipping point. There, he hovered, waiting for the final push.

Liam pulled away slightly, looking down at him, still writhing against him, mouth open as he panted for breath. "What do you need?" Liam asked him shakily. "Tell me."

"Kiss me," Theo begged.

Liam released his hands as he surged down, hands coming up, one to cradle the side of his face while the other pressed down on his collarbone, thumb digging into his neck. He kissed him with an urgency that Theo met eagerly, reaching up to grab Liam's hips, pulling him more firmly against him, Liam catching every moan of pleasure that fell from his lips, greedily chasing them with his tongue and swallowing them down.

All Theo could hear, taste, smell was Liam, the sweet scent of his arousal mixing with his own, the smell of the their sweat enticing him, exciting him, and the salty tang of their oncoming orgasms grew stronger and stronger, until Theo almost fancied he could taste it. The younger boy was trembling above him, and one of Theo's hands slipped up his back, holding him closer, bucking up against him and chasing the delicious friction of the fabric of Liam's sweatpants against his cock. It was almost painful, but he was way too close to care, moaning loudly into Liam's mouth. 

Liam bit down on his lower lip with a growl, meeting every buck with a thrust, until both of them groaned, muscles straining as their cocks twitched between them, hot sticky liquid coating both of them in equal measure. Theo's arms locked around Liam, holding him still as his vision went hazy, his mouth slack with pleasure, body locked in place as his cock spurted again and again.

Liam slumped against him, face buried in the crook of his neck, panting harshly in Theo's ear. Theo held him, pleasure making him drift, the warm weight of Liam on top of him comforting in a way he couldn't summon the energy to put thought to.

Unsurprisingly, Liam was the first to recover, pulling himself off of Theo with a groan, sliding onto the mattress and flopping onto his back beside Theo. The chimera, feeling the lack, blinked slowly and turned his head to look at him.

"Was that okay?" Liam asked him quietly.

Theo looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay?" He asked.

"I mean, was it okay for me to do that?" Liam asked, looking embarrassed.

"Oh," Theo said. "Yeah, it was definitely okay. And way more than okay. It was perfect."

Liam said nothing, but he looked pleased, reaching between them to grab Theo's hand, intertwining their fingers. Theo glanced down, his heart doing a funny flip as he stared at their hands. He couldn't remember the last time someone had held his hand. It felt intimate, so much more so than Liam rutting against him only moments before. Theo swallowed past the lump in his throat, feeling strangely emotional.

The other boy rubbed his thumb against Theo's finger, and Theo felt himself relax, letting the repetitive motion soothe him.

"It's not fixed yet," Theo reminded him, eyes flicking up to meet Liam's and then back down again. He wanted more, more of Liam, more of the sweet, addictive kisses, more if the soft, soothing touches, and much much more of the weight of his body pressing Theo into the mattress, but he didn't deserve it yet

"No," Liam agreed, "but it's a start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty photoset here: http://extrasteps.tumblr.com/post/174260781034/stacked-chapter-3-chapter-one-and-photoset


	4. Chapter 4

Theo woke up with his head against a warm chest, Liam’s fingers gentle as they brushed through his hair. He blinked, shifting slightly, and the hand stilled for a moment. When Theo made no move to pull away, they continued. He leaned into it, eyes closing again, melting into it.

“Theo, what do you want?” Liam asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” Theo asked, voice hoarse with sleep.

There was a moment of contemplative silence. It was peaceful, and Theo felt like he was drifting somewhere between asleep and awake, the soft light coming through the gap in the curtains telling him it was just before dawn.

The smell of sweat and cum was still faint in the air, making Theo's nose twitch. He needed a shower, but he was far too comfortable to move.

“You said you came here for a pack,” Liam said. “It always rang false. What do you really want?”

Theo frowned as he considered this. Had anyone ever asked him what he wanted before and actually cared about the answer? Certainly not in recent memory. To the Dread Doctors he was just a tool, to Scott and the others a reluctant ally, to Stiles, an enemy. No one really saw him as what he really was; just a teenage boy.

“What does any caged animal want?” Theo muttered. “To be free.”

“You feel trapped?” Liam asked.

“Of course,” Theo said. “There’s nowhere in the world I could go where the Dread Doctors couldn’t immediately find me and terminate me. I just want to be strong enough to fight my way free.”

Liam’s hand paused again. “Strong enough?” He asked.

Theo sighed. “Like an alpha,” he admitted.

“And how exactly did you plan on gaining that power?” Liam asked. His voice was cold, hard, angry. Theo didn’t move a muscle. He’d already decided that he wasn’t going to lie to Liam, even if it hurt, even if it would end badly for him. Liam had asked, so he was compelled to answer.

“Only the beta of a true alpha can take their powers,” he said quietly. “So to take it from Scott, I would need him to bite me and make me his beta, or get you to do it.”

“Get off me,” Liam said firmly.

Theo sighed and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head, looking at Liam. The beta was rigid, nostrils flaring as he fought back control from his wolf, eyes a bright yellow as they glared straight ahead.

“If it helps, I don’t think I could have done either of those things,” Theo said, watching his face, a terrible aching in his chest. He’d ruined this relationship beyond repair, and it had barely even started.

He didn’t deserve it anyway.

With a sigh, he rolled off the bed, wrinkling up his nose as he looked down at the borrowed sweatpants he was wearing. The wet patch had dried, but he could feel come sticking to his skin. Some of it was Liam’s, and the heady scent of it made him feel dizzy with want.

He glanced back at Liam over his shoulder. “Thanks for looking after me,” he whispered, “and for letting me stay. And… well, you know.”

Liam sighed, rolling over, his back to him in a clear communication.

Theo nodded, swallowing down the pain that threatened to choke him.

“I’ll go,” he somehow managed to say, speaking past the lump in his throat. 

“Where?” Liam asked.

Theo paused at the door. “I don’t know,” he admitted. And then he left.

***

He left Liam’s sweatpants folded up in front of his door, changing and bolting off into the dawn. The pain in his chest made him stumble every few steps, but he kept going, even as every step away from Liam made him feel like he was bleeding.

The wound in his side had healed, but this hurt more.

Trust was never something that had mattered to him before. He didn’t trust anyone else, so why would he care if anyone trusted him? But breaking Liam’s had shown him how important it was. He would do anything to earn it back, literally anything.

Theo made his way back to the high school. His truck was still there, miraculously untouched, and he looked around, wary for any signs of life. Finding none, he changed back and slipped back inside, pulling on his underwear and jeans.

As soon as he was dressed, he turned on his truck, gripping the hand brake. He was about to take it off when he paused.

Where was he even going?

With a sigh, he turned off the ignition, resting his forehead on the wheel. His life was a fucking mess.

He couldn’t go back to the Dread Doctors. Liam had made it clear he wasn’t welcome. The house where he lived was just a fake; with fake photos, fake parents, and fake Theo.

Theo lifted his head back up, weary to the bone as he stared out the front window, looking over at the locker room. In this ridiculous school, the doors were nearly always left unlocked. He could have a shower, put on a fresh set of clothes from the duffel bag he always kept in the back seat just in case, try and think of his next step.

Getting out of the car, he grabbed the bag and made his way through the school. At this early hour of the morning it was abandoned, not a soul to be seen. It was should be peaceful, but instead it was eerie, his footsteps echoing down the hall.

Theo dumped his bag on the bench in the locker room, wrinkling up his nose at the rank smell of sweat, mould and hormones that swirled through the air. For a second, he contemplated walking back out and going back to his house to shower, but the thought of potentially running into his fake parents made him feel sick to his stomach. No, he could put up with the smell. Really, it was no worse than the sewers he’d spent most of his formative years in.

Underneath the running water, Theo’s mind ran wild. The analytic part of his brain was running ideas around and around, trying to find a way out, a way to win, but the more emotional side of his brain, the side that was slowly taking control, was getting louder and louder. 

Liam. He’d upset him. He’d hurt him. Broken his trust. Would he ever even talk to him again?

Theo hung his head, resting it on the cool tiles, eyes clenched shut. He closed his hands into fists as they started to tremble, the anguish and fear overwhelming him. The one good thing he’d ever found, had ever wanted, and it was over before it could even begin.

It wasn’t fair, and Theo had no idea how to fix it? He couldn’t take on the Dread Doctors. They were immortal, and strong, far stronger than Theo, a mere science experiment, a weak facsimile of the real thing. 

Theo felt his face screwing up, his eyes itching and watering, liquid leaking from the corners of his eyes as his frustration and helplessness grew stronger. What had he done? He’d killed his sister, he’d helped the Dread Doctors do it, had watched as she drowned right in front of him, had accepted her heart. He’d worked with those same men, killing and torturing at their bidding, numbing himself to the pain of others until he felt nothing other than a twisted fascination as they screamed themselves hoarse on the operating table.

Of course, he’d wanted to escape the Dread Doctors, but was he any better than them? Before Liam, if he actually had managed to escape, would he have gone out into the world to do good? Or to pursue his own sick interests, no matter who it hurt?

It made him feel ill, his stomach rebelling. Theo bent over, retching, but nothing came out. He hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before, and he gagged on his own spit, his chest heaving, until he was sobbing, sinking down to his knees and wrapping his arms around himself, rocking and crying, overcome with guilt and sadness and fear. He didn’t notice the water turn cold, or the sounds of people starting to enter the school, or the door to the locker room opening. At least not until the water shut off, and a towel was being gently wrapped around him.

Theo looked up, his eyes dull as he found Scott leaning over him, a concerned look on his face.

“Scott?” He whispered hoarsely, his voice rough.

“Hey buddy,” Scott said. He was talking quietly, calmly, as if to a small child. “I’m just gonna help you over to the bench, okay?”

Theo blinked and nodded, letting Scott pull him up to his feet, wrapping the towel more securely around him and helping him walk the few steps to the bench, where Theo sunk down, his legs shaking with the effort. He was cold. Why was he so cold?

Shivering, Theo rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to bring some feeling back into them.

Scott brought over another towel, tucking it around his shoulders. “You wanna talk about it?” Scott asked, sitting down beside him.

Theo coughed, clearing his throat. “About what?” He asked.

He could feel Scott watching him, but he looked down at the ground. He didn’t have the energy to lie, or to fake his emotions. His mask had already been slipping, but now it was all but non-existent. 

“I could smell your emotions down the other end of the hallway,” Scott said. “Liam was with me. He could smell it too, and it made him sad. Did something happen?”

Theo shrugged, though it sent a fresh wave of anguish through him that his stupid meltdown had upset Liam. He couldn’t do anything right it seemed.

“Hey,” Scott said, nudging his arm. “I’m just concerned about you dude. You’re looking a little lost.”

Now didn’t that just hit the nail on the head. “I am lost,” he admitted. “I have no idea what to do.”

He turned to look at Scott, who nodded, giving him a sympathetic look.

“How about for a start you dry off and put some clothes on,” he suggested. “Then if you want we can skip? Go get some food and talk about it?”

Theo studied him, taking in the earnest look on his face. He really did want to help.

“You do this a lot, don’t you?” He said.

Scott looked confused. “Do what?”

“Get involved,” Theo said.

“I guess,” Scott shrugged. “I’m the alpha. It’s my responsibility to help my pack.”

That stung. “I’m not pack,” he muttered, looking away.

Scott hummed thoughtfully. “No,” he agreed. “Not yet. But I think you’re getting there.”

***

Theo drove them to the nearest diner, the smell of food making his stomach rumble. Embarrassed, he glanced at Scott, who gave him a warm smile.

They ordered food and slipped into a booth, facing each other. Theo looked down at his hands, mind racing. How honest should he be?

“Stiles says I shouldn’t trust you,” Scott said, breaking Theo’s train of thought.

He looked up, surprised. “Yeah,” he agreed. “He doesn’t seem to trust easily.”

“No,” Scott nodded. “I think he feels like he has to be the cynical one. But generally he has pretty good instincts. I try not to let it sway me too much, because I think I should make my own mind up about people.”

Theo nodded, waiting for him to go on.

“I think,” Scott continued, “that you’ve been lying to me. Not, like Stiles thinks, about who you are. You’re definitely the same Theo I remember from fourth grade.”

“I am,” he confirmed. That was a lifetime ago, back when things were simple.

Scott smiled. “I thought so,” he said. “But still, you have been lying, haven’t you?”

Theo sighed, nodding. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Scott turned away, ruffling through his school bag and pulling out a thick wad of paper. Theo stared at it, at the dark green cover on the first page, the picture, the title: ‘The Dread Doctors.’

“Does it, by any chance, have anything to do with these guys?” Scott asked.

Theo sighed, looking up and meeting his eyes.

“Yes,” he admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty photoset here: http://extrasteps.tumblr.com/post/178848619864/stacked-chapter-4-previous-photoset-here-theo


	5. Chapter 5

Liam stood at the door, feeling sick. His sweatpants were just on the other side, neatly folded, and he didn’t need to open the door to know what they smelled like. His whole room reeked of the same thing: sweat, come, lust, Theo.

He left them there, going into his bathroom and getting into the shower, letting the pressure of the water on his back soothe away the sting of betrayal that coiled in his chest. He’d wanted so badly for things to be good with Theo, but the thought of him using Liam to get to Scott rankled, setting his teeth on edge. He was already the weak link in the pack in so many ways. He was a coward, he couldn’t control his powers, his IED was stronger than ever. He was barely holding it together as it was; he couldn’t handle another weakness.

Mechanically, he washed himself, dried and then dressed. He stripped his sheets, dumping them in the clothes basket with the sweatpants that he’d finally retrieved from outside. He went downstairs, ate breakfast, kissed his mother’s cheek, slid his backpack on and walked out the door. It was all robotic, automatic, requiring no thought. He couldn’t think. Thinking lead to remembering, and if he remembered Theo writhing underneath him and making all of those delicious noises then he would definitely break. So he just… didn’t think.

Of course, that all went to shit as soon as he got to school and ran into Scott. One look at his face, and the alpha’s brow furrowed. Before he could do more than step closer, though, they were both hit with the same scent: anguish.

“Theo,” Liam whispered, looking down the hall to the locker room. He felt Theo’s pain like it was his, and it strangled him, his hand rising to his chest and fisting his hoodie.

He could feel Scott looking at him, but he could barely breathe.

“Liam?” Scott questioned.

“I need to go,” Liam choked, walking in the opposite direction as fast as he could, staring blindly ahead. He almost burst through the doors, walking straight back out of school. It took three blocks for the air to be clear enough that he could take in great big, shuddering breaths, his cheeks wet with tears. 

God, this was all just so confusing. He wanted Theo, desperately, but he couldn’t be with him. His emotions crashed together in violent waves, making his hands shake at how unfair it all was. His claws and fangs elongated, his control shot now, and Liam started to jog towards home, keeping his head down, fueling his anger into his feet thudding on the pavement. It helped, a little.

His mum had left for work, thankfully, so he was able to slip back into his room, strip off his clothes and wrap himself in a blanket burrito. The sheets had been changed, smelling only of the soothing lavender washing powder his mum used, the window open to let in fresh air. There was no trace of Theo left, like he’d never been there.

Liam closed his eyes, unable to decide if it was a good or a bad thing.

***

Scott had left Theo in the diner, lost in thought. He’d wanted to go and consult with Deaton, but it still left a sour taste in Theo’s mouth. He’d heard everything Theo had to say, and then he’d just… left.

He added a few coins to the money Scott had left on the table and then made his way out to his truck, his shoes scuffing on the pavement. His mind raced in a million different directions, trying to find the weakness, the way to fix it and get everything he wanted.

But that was the way old Theo thought. How to come out on top. And look where it had gotten him.

Instead, he drove to the park and pulled out his skateboard, losing himself in the movement, pushing all thoughts.

It was peaceful, and even if he stacked it again and again because he wasn’t paying much attention, it didn’t really matter. The physical exertion was just what he needed.

Eventually, he got tired of it, and he sat on his skateboard in the bottom of the bowl, staring into space. Just letting his mind drift.

Thinking, of course, led to Liam. Liam smiling shyly at him, Liam pressing him into his mattress with those burning blue eyes of his, Liam sighing and looking away. Longing filled Theo’s chest. He wanted to be near him, to soak in his scent and let it chase away all the bad in his life. In Liam’s arms was safety and warmth.

Almost as if he’d summoned him with his thoughts, Liam was suddenly just there.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Liam said, his voice dull.

Theo, facing away from him, closed his eyes, guilt wracking him. Liam sounded exhausted.

Slowly, his footsteps moved closer, until Liam was right behind him.

“Why can’t I stay away from you?” Liam whispered. Theo shivered, screwing his eyes up tighter, trying to swallow back the tears that threatened to spill over. He was such a fuck up, coming along and ruining this gorgeous boy. Liam didn’t deserve to be tainted by the likes of him. He was good.

“I’m sorry,” he said eventually. His shoulders were hunched over, his arms wrapped around his chest, trying to prevent his heart, Tara’s heart, from shattering any further. To be human was weakness, and Theo was paying for it now in full. The pain was excruciating, worse than any torture or experimentation he’d endured.

Liam’s hand dropped onto his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“I’m sorry too,” he said.

Theo’s eyes opened and he turned his head to look back at Liam, searching his face. Liam’s hair was a mess, his skin pale, the dark circles under his eyes speaking volumes. His eyes were red, swollen. He’d clearly been crying. The salty scent of his tears still lingered. Theo had wrecked him. 

“Come here,” Liam pleaded. Theo’s face crumpled, and he surged to his feet, sending his skateboard skittering away as he launched into Liam’s arms, pulling him in tight, soaking in the comfort he’d so desperately needed and offering the same in kind. Liam sniffled into his neck, his tears soaking Theo’s hoodie, but he didn’t care. Liam was in his arms, nothing else mattered.

It was a long time before they were able to let go and separate. Theo scrubbed at his face with the sleeve of his hoodie, wiping away the tears. He felt numb, empty.

He studied Liam, whose eyes looked dull and glassy. He looked about as exhausted as Liam felt.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Theo asked hoarsely.

Liam nodded, and Theo retrieved his skateboard before leading the way over to his truck. Liam got into the passenger seat, staring straight ahead the whole way to his place. Theo kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea where they stood, at all. He didn’t like the feeling one bit.

He pulled up out the front of Liam’s house, his fingers tapping nervously at the steering wheel. There was a car in the driveway, so clearly one of his parents were home. Theo felt a pang of jealousy that he quashed down immediately.

Liam didn’t get out, just looking at his house, a troubled expression on his face. Slowly, he turned to look at Theo.

“Do you want to come in?” He asked. 

Theo blinked. “Do you want me to?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

Liam studied him for a moment, before shrugging and turning away. “It’s your choice,” he muttered.

The front door opened, and Theo looked over, seeing Liam’s mum standing in the doorway. She stood there, arms crossed. Even from here Theo could smell her anger.

The last thing Liam needed just then was anger.

“I’ll come in,” Theo decided. Maybe he could take some of the heat from Liam.

Liam nodded, and they both out of the car, walking towards his mum. Theo stood behind Liam as he stopped, a silent comfort.

“I assume this boy is the reason you skipped school today,” she asked, raising an eyebrow at Liam. Her lips were a thin line, disapproval clear. “Mrs Howard next door told me she saw you sneaking back in and out after I left for work.”

“It is my fault,” Theo said when it was clear that Liam couldn’t find any words of explanation.

Her gaze turned to him, and he wilted under the expression on her face.

“I see,” she said. “Are you also the reason why my son looks like he’s been crying all day?”

To be fair, Theo didn’t think he looked much better. Biting his tongue, he nodded.

“Liam,” she said. “Anything to add?”

“It wasn’t his fault,” Liam sighed, shoulders drooping. His voice was rough and hoarse. He sounded exhausted. The look of anger on his mum's face changed to one of concern as she stepped closer, raising a hand to his forehead.

“Bed. Now,” she instructed firmly. Liam nodded, brushing past her.

Theo hovered, uncertain now. Should he leave? 

Liam paused at the door, looking back at him. “Theo?” He said quietly.

He ignored the scrutiny of Liam’s mother to meet his gaze. “If you want me to stay, I will,” he said quietly. “And if you want me to go, I’ll do that too.”

Under his breath, Liam whispered. “Look, I know its not fixed, not entirely. But I made a decision, and I’m sticking to it. Even when it’s hard.” His eyes shone with the most life Theo had seen in them so far that day. “I think it will be worth it,” Liam finished.

Out loud, he said, “stay.”

Theo nodded, his eyes sliding to Liam’s mum. “I’d like to stay, if that’s okay with you?”

Emotions flashed through her eyes, almost too quick for Theo to process. Concern, anxiety, anger, frustration, pity, resolve.

“Very well,” she said eventually.

She turned away, and Theo followed her into the house. Liam gave him a tired smile, taking his hand. Theo smiled back, closing the door behind him.

At the end of the hall, Liam’s mum watched them, her eyes falling to their joined hands and then back up again. Her eyebrows rose fractionally, but she said nothing, merely walking off into the kitchen.

“Bed, both of you. I’ll bring up some soup in awhile,” she instructed over her shoulder.

Theo followed Liam to his room. He waited by the door as Liam kicked off his shoes and peeled off his hoodie. The room was fresh, the sheets clearly changed and a window propped open. There was no evidence whatsoever of the night they’d spent together.

Liam sat on the edge of his bed in his sweatpants, looking up at him, his eyes lidded.

“Well, are you coming in?” He asked.

Theo nodded, sitting next to him as he leant down and untied his shoes, taking them and his socks off and tucking them under the end of the bed. He unzipped his jacket, pulling it off and placing it on the bed beside him. His fingers toyed with the edge of his shirt.

He glanced at Liam, who was watching him with an intensity that made his stomach flip over. They couldn’t do anything though, not with his mum downstairs. He wasn’t really up for anything anyway though. Neither of them were. They were both exhausted.

“Nap time?” Theo asked, dropping his gaze.

“Probably a good idea,” Liam agreed, though he was pouting a little.

Theo stood up, moving around to the edge of the bed he’d slept on the night before. Without looking at Liam, he peeled off his shirt and then stripped off his jeans as well, folding them over his office chair. Then he crawled into the bed, letting the lavender scent envelop him. By the time Liam joined him only moments later, his eyelids were already drooping.

“Theo?” Liam whispered.

“Mmm?”

“Will you hold me?” He asked.

Theo’s response was to hold up his arm, and Liam turned, snuggling in close, throwing off heat. Theo placed his arm around him, wriggling slightly until he was comfortable, his knees tucked in behind Liam’s and his chest firmly against Liam’s back. He pressed his lips to the back of the other boy’s neck, smiling as Liam shivered.

“Go to sleep,” he murmured, his lips brushing Liam’s skin.

Liam grumbled, but if he responded, Theo didn’t hear him. He was already asleep.

***

The sound of a bowl being placed on the bedside table behind his head woke him up. He opened his eyes, watching as Liam’s mum moved around to the other side of the bed, placing another bowl there. She glanced at the bed, seeing that Theo’s eyes were open.

“There’s soup if you’re hungry,” she said quietly.

“Thank you,” he whispered hoarsely.

Liam shifted, mumbling, and Theo’s grip tightened as it brought Liam’s ass firmly against his front, exciting him in ways that was not appropriate in front of parental figures.

She nodded, her gaze softening slightly as she looked at Liam.

“We’ll all talk in the morning,” was the last thing she said before walking out, shutting the door behind her with a quiet click.

He waited until he heard her footsteps fade down the stairs before poking Liam in the side. Liam sniggered, wriggling away.

“I knew you were feigning sleep, you little shit,” Theo complained. “I can’t believe you did that.”

Liam rolled over onto his back, grinning at him. His hair was adorably mussed, his eyes bright with laughter. Theo had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life.

“It was funny,” Liam defended.

Theo smiled, shaking his head wryly. “You would think it’s funny.”

“It was,” Liam repeated. “You’re just grumpy.”

“Maybe,” Theo admitted. 

Liam just smiled, searching his face. “Come here,” he said quietly.

Theo’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t deny Liam a single thing that he wanted, and he shuffled closer, leaning over him. Liam’s hands moved up to cup his face, guiding it to where he wanted it, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Theo closed his eyes, kissing him back. Liam tried to deepen the kiss but Theo pulled away slightly, keeping it chaste. Against his lips, Liam pouted.

“We should eat,” Theo reminded him, slowly opening his eyes.

Liam sighed, his hands slipping down from around his neck, releasing him. “I guess,” he groaned. He turned to pick up his bowl and spoon, as well as the enormous bread roll beside it. He started tearing the bread into chunks and dropping it into the bowl.

Theo grabbed his own bowl, tucking in, enjoying the sweet flavour of the pumpkin on his tongue. They ate in silence, until they were both done, spoons clattering into the empty bowls.

As if the sound had summoned her, Liam’s mum walked back in.

“All done?” She asked.

“It was really nice, thank you,” Theo said politely.

“You’re welcome,” she said, taking the bowl from him.

“Thanks mum,” Liam said, offering her his bowl. “Do you want us to help with the dishes?” He asked.

“Not tonight,” she said. “You clearly need more rest. You still look very pale.”

Theo examined Liam’s face. She was right. While he looked much better than earlier, compared to normal Liam there was still a significant difference.

“Okay,” Liam said meekly, melting back into the pillows.

She turned to go, pausing at the door. “No video games,” she instructed.

“Mum,” Liam complained.

She shot a look at him. “You need rest, not to stay up all night playing violent shooting games with your boyfriend. Get some rest, I mean it.”

And then she was gone, leaving silence in her wake.

She’d said it. The ‘B’ word.

Liam and Theo looked at each other, eyes wide, hearts pounding. Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty photoset found here: http://extrasteps.tumblr.com/post/178848884554/stacked-chapter-5-see-previous-photoset-here


	6. Chapter 6

The word echoed, hanging in the air between them. Theo stole a glance at Liam, flushing as their gazes met and darted away. Liam had said that he’d wanted to try, but putting a label on it felt so much more official. There were A Thing.

It was weird, but part of Theo burned with need, desperate to belong to something, anything. He wanted to be Liam’s, wanted to be his boyfriend. It was exhilarating as it was terrifying. 

_ Boyfriend… _

Liam opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, and Theo found his gaze drawn to him like a magnet. Liam just kept pulling him in, and Theo was powerless to resist.

A hand brushed his, and Theo started, looking down to see Liam’s fingers inching towards his. He smiled, turning his hand over, and Liam linked their fingers together.

“Boyfriends huh?” Liam said, blushing as he slowly looked up at him.

“I guess so,” Theo agreed. “Liam, my boyfriend.” It felt odd on his tongue, foreign, but it still sent a shiver down his spine.

“Theo, my boyfriend,” Liam responded, a soft smile dawning on his face.

It felt natural as they both leaned in, lips brushing and lingering in a kiss that was more shared breath than anything else. Theo sighed, using his other hand to pull Liam closer, gripping the back of his neck as he coaxed Liam’s mouth open, their tongues gliding. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the thrill of Liam kissing him back. From the first tentative kiss a few days ago that had tasted of uncertainty and surprise, to now, burning passion and need, already kissing Liam was different and wonderful and new every time. 

Liam was the first to pull back, and Theo studied his face, smiling as Liam slowly opened his eyes. He was so beautiful, so good, so pure.  Liam smiled back at him, but his eyes slowly lost their shine, the lips turning down into a serious expression.

“How do we fix it?” He asked.

Theo blinked, a little confused. “Fix what?”

“The Dread Doctors,” Liam elaborated. “How do we fix it?”

Theo shuddered at the thought of Liam anywhere near the Dread Doctors. He wanted to keep him as far away from them as was possible. They were dangerous, and even though Liam was strong, very strong in fact, he was no match for them. None of them were.

“I have no idea,” he admitted. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Liam nodded, looking fiercely determined. “I won’t let them take you away.”

He gave the beta werewolf a weak smile, snuggling in close to him as they both laid down. This time, it was Liam who wrapped himself around Theo, as if holding him in his arms would protect from any danger.

If only it were true.

***

Theo who woke first, and he delicately extricated himself from Liam’s arms and slipped out of bed. Standing at the edge of it as he looked down at Liam, he felt his heart clench. Even with his messy hair and mouth gaping open he was devastating. 

“Where are you going?” Liam mumbled. He peered up at Theo through cracked eyelids, squinting against the light streaming in through the windows.

Downstairs, Theo could hear Liam’s mum, presumably, moving around the kitchen, the faint scent of bacon wafting up. But he couldn’t stay here, not until he knew it was safe. He didn’t want to put Liam or his family in danger.

“I have to show my face every now and again or they get suspicious,” Theo explained.

Liam sat up fully at that, eyes narrowed.

“No,” he said flatly.

Theo raised an eyebrow at that, his arms crossing over the front of his chest defensively. “No?”

“You’re not going,” Liam said. “I won’t let you.”

Theo studied him. On the one hand, there really wasn’t anything Liam could do, physically at least, to stop him. But on the other hand, Liam was slowly starting to become the only thing in this shit existence that Theo cared about.

His shoulders drooped. “They might come after me,” he explained, his voice low. “And what if I’m here when they do?”

“Then we stop them,” Liam growled.

Theo shook his head. “You don’t understand,” he said sadly. “They can’t be stopped. And the punishment-” He trailed off, gaze dropping. If it hadn’t been for his healing, his body would be littered with scar tissue from the experiments, the beatings, the torture. 

Liam’s lower lip trembled. “Please don’t go,” he begged.

Theo sighed, turning to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face with his hands. Every way he turned, it seemed like there was no way out. He was conflicted. Damned if you do, damned if you don’t.

Liam crawled up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his neck. Theo leaned back against him, and they stayed like that, listening as Liam’s dad walked down the hallway to join Liam’s mum, the quiet hum of their conversation. It was so domestic. Theo shouldn’t be here. He didn’t deserve it.

“I should go,” he whispered.

Liam made a disgruntled sound, his arms tightening. “I don’t want you to.”

“Still,” Theo said. “I should.”

“But you’re not going to,” Liam said, his tone brooking no disagreement. “You’re going to come downstairs and eat breakfast and be nice to my mum and then we’re going to do absolutely nothing all day and it’s going to be awesome.”

“And then what?” Theo asked. “What happens after that Liam? We can’t hide in a blanket burrito forever.”

Liam kissed his neck, sending a thrill through Theo’s body.

“We could try,” Liam purred.

Theo felt his dick twitch with interest, and he pulled out of Liam’s hold before that thought, tempting as it was, could fill his mind. He turned to look at Liam, his boyfriend, frowning at him.

“We can’t,” he said, trying to ignore the adorable pout on Liam’s face as he looked up at him from the edge of the bed. “It isn’t safe, Liam.”

“One day,” Liam said, pleading with him. “That’s all I ask for. One normal day. And then tomorrow we go see Scott and we try and come up with a game plan.”

Theo chewed on his lip, considering the pros and cons in his mind. His fake parents probably would have reported his odd behaviour already, the fact that he hadn’t been home the past few nights. One more day would probably be pushing it, but he could probably come up with some excuse, saying that he’d been laying low after Donovan had attacked Stiles.

And he knew the Dread Doctors were busy recruiting. They’d pulled a list of potential recruits from the hospital records and had been experimenting on them all for the past few weeks. It was only a matter of time before the town would be overrun with them. 

Maybe this would be the last possible normal day. And Theo couldn’t think of any other way he’d rather spend it.

“Alright,” he relented. “I’ll stay.”

Liam beamed at him, sitting up onto his knees and holding his arms open. Theo stepped into them, his arms going around Liam and tracing up and down his naked back as they kissed. Liam nibbled on his lower lip, coaxing his mouth open and soon Theo was clutching at Liam’s shoulders, lust clouding his mind at the insistent way Liam kissed him, trying to draw him back onto the bed.

Theo resisted, and Liam pulled away to pout at him again. It was even more persuasive with his dark eyes and kiss bruised lips.

“I give it maybe a minute tops before your mother walks in,” Theo told him. “And I am not getting busted.”

Liam flushed. “Good point,” he said reluctantly.

He flopped back onto the bed with a groan, and Theo’s eyes moved, unbidden, to his groin, where Liam’s erection strained to be free from his briefs. He flushed, looking away, eyes lighting on the bathroom door.

“Gonna have a shower,” he said, walking swiftly towards it.

“Wait-” Liam called, only to squeak as the bedroom door opened only moments after the bathroom door closed behind him. “Mum,” he yelled.

Theo smiled as he locked the door, just to be on the safe side.

He showered and dried himself off, standing in front of the mirror as he examined his reflection. Satisfied, he stepped out into Liam’s room, now empty, and rummaged through his wardrobe, picking out something that would fit him. He didn’t think that Liam would mind all that much.

Going downstairs, he joined Liam and his family for breakfast, accepting a heaped plate from Liam’s mum with a ducked head and a muttered, “thank you.”

Theo still wasn’t really used to it, the way he looked. On the move with the Dread Doctors, living in sewers and tunnels, he hadn’t had much time for grooming and fussing about his looks. It had been a weird experience, getting his hair cut in a barbershop, a little old man tutting as he hacked away at the uneven locks he’d had before, shaving the sides and then neatly trimming the top. The way he’d peered at Theo over his spectacles, concern shining in his eyes as he pressed some hair products into his hands had made Theo squirm. No one, in his memory, had looked at him like that before.

Now, Liam’s mum was giving him the same look. Like she was trying to figure him out, like she knew something was wrong, and some instinct inside her was pulling her to try and fix it. He could see where Liam got it from now.

Theo stayed quiet, slowly eating his meal, trying to delay the point when it would be time to talk. He didn’t even know if Liam’s parents knew about the supernatural, and his story certainly didn’t make any sense without explaining that element of it. Liam’s mum didn’t seem like the sort of person who would let things go, either, and her blue eyes, the same as Liam’s, regarded him with a mixture of concern and pity. 

If he couldn’t lie to Liam, then he definitely wouldn’t be able to lie to his mum.

Finally, he could delay it no longer, and he set his fork down on the plate.

“That was delicious, thank you,” he said, glancing up at her.

She nodded, looking at Liam’s dad and then back at him. She steepled her fingers, her gaze sharpening. Theo wilted a little, uneasy with the way she was now looking at him, like she could see directly into his soul.

“Theo, we have a few things we would like to discuss,” she said.

“Mum,” Liam said quietly, drawing everyone’s attention. Theo looked at him, surprised by the serious expression on his face. “He doesn’t deserve the third degree.”

She sighed, looking at Liam. “We’ve been over this, Liam, we’re your parents. We’re allowed to worry about you.”

“You don’t need to,” Liam said. “I’m fine, everything is under control.”

Theo looked between the two of them, anxiety churning in his stomach, the meal he’d just eaten sitting like lead inside of him. 

“Skipping school is not under control,” his dad chimed in, placing his arm around his wife’s shoulders. “It’s very serious Liam.”

“I know,” Liam said, gaze dropping. “It won’t be happening again.”

“It won’t,” his mum agreed. Her gaze turned to Theo, that look back in her eyes. “As for you, young man, am I right in assuming that your parents don’t know that you skipped school? Or where you are right now?”

Theo squirmed. “I uh, don’t have parents,” he admitted.

Liam whipped his head around to look at him. “Theo,” he said, sounding frustrated. “What happened to no more secrets?”

“I didn’t think of it,” Theo shrugged, meeting his gaze, heart sinking. “I figured you already knew.” Liam had been following him, after all. He’d thought it was obvious that the strangers in his house loathed him. Any rookie werewolf should have been able to scent their emotions. It was the only weakness in his entire plan.

Well, that and Liam himself of course.

“I didn’t,” Liam said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Theo offered.

Liam shook his head, taking his hand. “Why be sorry? I’m the one who should be saying sorry. I can’t believe I didn’t know that.”

Liam’s mum cleared her throat, drawing their attention back to her immediately.

“Do you mean to tell me that you’ve been living on your own?” She asked, eyebrows rising, sounding scandalised. “You can’t be 18 yet, surely?”

Theo bit his lip. He couldn’t really remember if his birthday had passed yet or not, so he just shrugged lamely. 

“Why don’t you two go up to Liam’s room?” She suggested. “David and I have some things to discuss.”

Liam nodded, pushing his chair out and waiting for Theo. They trudged upstairs, and Liam shut his bedroom door behind him, leaning back against it with a sigh.

“That wasn’t too bad I guess,” he said dubiously.

Theo sighed, perching on the end of the bed, feeling exhausted. “Do they know?” He asked.

“About me?” Liam asked, sitting down next to him and taking his hand in both of his, tracing soft circles in his palm.

“Yeah,” Theo whispered.

“They know some of it,” Liam said. “They know about me being turned. They know that Scott’s my alpha. They don’t know about the danger, though, or how frequently we save the town. I try and keep them from the worst of it.”

Theo nodded. “That’s good,” he said.

Liam hummed his agreement. “My mum would flip if she knew some of the things I’ve seen in the past year. The dead pool, the Berserkers, what went down in Mexico.” He shuddered, and Theo leaned into his side.

“It’s a lot,” he said quietly.

And it would only get worse.

***

They spent the rest of the day as Liam had wanted, lounging around in his bedroom playing video games, watching movies, quietly chatting. Theo found Liam fascinating. He’d had such an interesting childhood, so vastly different from Theo’s that he might as well have grown up on a different planet. He told Theo about going to the arcade with Mason, about playing lacrosse, about getting kicked out of Devenford, about his IED, and Theo soaked it all in.

The talking, of course, eventually fell by the wayside, their hands doing all the talking inside, roaming each other’s bodies, their lips gently meeting again and again as they explored this newfound intimacy. They kept it chaste, well, as chaste as two teenage boys could be, mindful of the fact that both of Liam’s parents were home, by neither of them minded. It was nice, just to kiss without the pressure of doing more, just… being.

Liam’s parents went out for dinner, leaving them some money for pizza, and they sprawled out on the couch watching a movie, Liam snuggled under Theo’s arm as he leaned against him, the pizza box perched precariously on his lap.

Theo couldn’t remember ever having been happier.

They finished the pizza and then got under the blanket, the movies soon forgotten again as they continued to kiss. Theo was dizzy with it, drinking in the soft sighs that Liam made as he kissed his neck, nuzzling him and scenting him, letting Liam’s body cover his and pin him down to the couch.

Was this really what he’d been missing out? Was this what it meant to be a normal teenager?

Reluctantly, Liam pulled away, his eyelids drooping.

“Sleepy puppy,” Theo said affectionately, brushing a hand through Liam’s hair, snickering as Liam flopped against his chest with a happy moan. He kept running his fingers through his locks, smiling as Liam settled against him more comfortably, his heartbeat slowing as he slipped into sleep. Theo didn’t stop though, just watching him, his heart full.

Liam had been right, this was exactly what they’d needed. He felt like now he could take on tomorrow, like he was strong enough to face whatever would come, as long as Liam was by his side.

He wrapped his arms around Liam, holding him close, following him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comes with a pretty photoset: http://extrasteps.tumblr.com/post/180682381714/stacked-chapter-6-see-previous-photoset-here

**Author's Note:**

> Comes with a pretty photoset: http://extrasteps.tumblr.com/post/168995416559/for-snaeken-for-the-thiam-secret-santamore


End file.
